Once Upon A Time
by The Raggedy Doctor
Summary: Had a Toy Story marathon today and felt inspired. 1000 word drabble on what happened to Bo Peep before Toy Story 3.


There's a shadow across a porcelain face. The bright blue eyes open wide with shock as long white arms reach out. Deep, maniacal laughter echoes.

A soft voice proclaims, 'Oh no! The evil One Eyed Bart has kidnapped Bo Peep!'

The same voice cries out shrilly; 'Somebody help me!'

Mr. Potato Head twirls his moustache as he chains Bo Peep to the railway tracks. 'No one can hear you.'

Tumbleweed rolled across the deserted street. The sound of a horse draws closer.

Mr. Potato Head, or One Eyed Bart as he was in this outing, turned around, his one eye scanning the deserted streets. Scared faces peered from behind the dirty glass windows of the "Genral Store" and "Saloon".

A tall, brown horse skids to a halt at the other end of the street. A tall imposing figure dismounted, a large hat covering his face.

'I'll save you Bo!'

'Oh no! Sheriff Woody!' One Eyed Bart's moustache bristled indignantly.

Sheriff Woody tipped back his hat to reveal deep brown eyes and a casual smile. 'The games up, Bart. Hand over Bo and nobody gets hurt.'

'Never, Sheriff. The girl is mine.'

There was a distant rattling and rumbling, like some great beast moving towards them.

'You are alone.' noted One Eyed Bart. 'Where are your two companions?'

'Right here!' A streak of white rushed at One Eyed Bart, who swung around, his fist meeting flesh. Jessie the Yodelling Cowgirl fell back, hitting the dirt.

'Eat dirt, cowgirl.' sniggered One Eyed Bart. 'Where's the Spaceman?'

'To Infinity…AND BEYOND!'

From the sky descended Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, his laser primed for the villain.

'Get 'em, Dr. Porkchops!'

Before Buzz could react, he was hit by a powerful beam from the evil Dr. Porkchop's giant robotic pig, knocking him into the "Genral Store".

'Andy! It's dinner time!'

Suddenly, the buildings were cardboard boxes and the train tracks Lego.

'Coming Mom!'

The slam of a door. Peace at last.

'First playtime in a month.' noted Woody as he dusted himself off. 'Still, it's progress.'

'What happens when he stops wanting to play with us Woody?' said Jessie, playing with her ponytail.

'We'll cross that bridge when it comes.' Woody put his hands on Jessie's shoulders, meeting her eyes. His voice was softer, more understanding. 'We're not going to be abandoned. Andy isn't going to leave you like Emily did.'

'He's eleven, Woody.' Although he was voicing a concern, Buzz remained cool and calm. 'Soon he'll be a teenager and have other preoccupations.'

'I can't be sold Woody! I'm not going to be sold!' insisted Rex, his voice getting higher.

'Can everyone stop worrying?' snapped Woody, letting go of Jessie's shoulders. 'We're going to be fine!'

'I believe you Woody.' said Bo Peep, getting to her feet. Her perfect porcelain features were contorted into a look of total trust.

Woody felt a warmth spread in his stomach and his face slackened into a gentle smile. 'Thank you Bo.'

Within the hour, there was the familiar sound of approaching feet.

'Positions everyone!' cried Hamm.

The toys were still once more as Molly walked into the room. She had grown a lot – now nearing six with curly blonde hair and no longer drooling.

'Bo Peep? What are _you_ doing in here?'

More footsteps.

'What are you doing in my room Molly?'

'You've stole my toys!'

'You never play with Bo anyway! You only want her now because I have her.'

Molly picked up Bo. 'She's mine Andy!'

Andy grabbed hold of Bo. 'Give her back, I'm playing with her!'

Woody dared to peek upwards. Both Molly and Andy were holding Bo and tugging, their voices (and tempers) rising. Bo's eyes widened as she met his big brown eyes.

'Andy, give her back!' Molly cried, stomping her feet and crushing a toy soldier.

'No Molly!' yelled back Andy, tugging Bo.

'Fine, have her!' shrieked Molly.

The outcome was obvious before it happened. Andy pulled and Molly let go. Andy fell backwards, dropping Bo. Woody wanted to cry out – shout and scream and stop it but it was too late. Bo hit the floor with a tinker and smashed into pieces.

'_ANDY!_' screamed Molly. 'You broke her!'

'N-no, I didn't!' said Andy.

'I'm telling! Mom!'

The two children abandoned the room.

'Oh no…'

Woody rushed over to the pieces, his eyes tearing up as he approached. The other toys formed a semi-circle around her, heads bowed as the cowboy approached the broken shepherdess.

'_Bo…_'

Woody fell to his knees. Bo was no more – she was in a thousand pieces of porcelain on the floor. His hand quivered as he reached out, a thin finger touching the pink chunk that was once Bo Peep's hat.

'Woody…' began Jessie, reaching out to comfort him.

'Don't.' said Woody coolly. 'Please Jessie. Don't.'

The quiet sadness in Woody's voice broke Jessie's heart. Buzz put an arm around her when she retreated to his side.

The other toys were left Woody alone to grieve and when Andy returned to his room, he found his cowboy next to the pieces.

'I'm sorry Woody.' mumbled Andy as he put the cowboy in the toy box. 'We'll find a new damsel for you to rescue. Stupid Molly.'

Woody felt a great pain in his chest as he reminisced about those they'd lost. His voice quivered as he spoke to the other toys.

'We've lost friends along the way…Wheezy…and Etch and…'

Rex the dinosaur smiled sympathetically at him. 'Bo Peep?'

Woody paused. The pain in his chest had subsided many years ago but lingered like a scar on his heart.

'…Yeah. Even – even Bo.'

Woody remembered that playtime and the look of trust on Bo's Face when he promised they would be fine. He strengthened his resolve. He would look after the other toys – for Bo's sake.


End file.
